


rain, rain go away.

by tadanomarz



Category: Sound Horizon
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, getting caught in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadanomarz/pseuds/tadanomarz
Summary: märz and elisabeth get almost stuck in the rain, but manage to keep remain dry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> aka, the prompt: : things you said when you were scared
> 
> also one of my shorter ones that I wrote, i hope you enjoy!

The children shake upon hearing the clap of thunder above the canopy of trees. März’s grip on Elisabeth’s hand is firm, while leading her through the forest. The humidity in the air wasn’t helping their situation anymore. Therese had warned März about the coming rain, but did he listen? No. 

“M-Mär, a-are we gonna make it in time?” Elisabeth calls to him, she lowers the grip on her skirt when she tugs him to a stop. Her voice reels him back to reality, and he blinks coming to a rather halted stop. “The sky’s already so grey, a-and those noises won’t cease.”

“I….I don’t know,” März admits, uncertainty lingering in his tone, “however, I’ll get you home for sure! I…I know it..” The children both freeze upon hearing the thunder again, making a gigantic boom causing for März to quickly embrace her.   


Glancing around, März recalls a large tree with a large hole in its base. He’s passed it a few times while searching for herbs, it was on a path with a short cut, he recalls. A smile appears on the boy’s lips suddenly. 

“The rain’s gonna come down any minute now, _but––_ I know somewhere where we can take cover! Come on!” And he urges the noble girl down the beaten path. 

They go over the running stream, and past a larger rock, rounding the corner and shortly do the two children arrive in front of the tree. When they arrive, another clap of thunder resounds in the darkening skies, causing for the two into the sheltered space. When they both sit comfortably, the pitter patter of rain is heard and it isn’t long till it descends upon the ground.

The two children huddle together for warmth, while watching the rain pour forth from the heavens. 

“E-Eek!” Elisabeth squeaks when thunder bangs throughout the sky, and she immediately clutches onto her dear friend for comfort. “Thunder is so _scary.”_ She trembles next to him. Usually when it rained, Elisabeth stayed inside the comforts of her bedroom, untouched by its cold touch.   


März turns to her, and gives his dear friend a squeeze. “It’s scary, but we’ll be okay,” He reassures her, with a smile. “I’m sure the rain will pass, it’s just cooling everything down because it’s been so hot lately.”

She sneaks a glance up toward him, with a slow nod. Elisabeth glances out toward the current weather, and frowns. She’s saddened they weren’t able to stay out long, due to the rain. But, being able to sit next to März is pretty nice. 

* * *

When the rain settles and the densely packed clouds pull apart and drift in the sky, the setting sun peeks over the horizon. März gets out of their hiding spot first, and lends a hand toward Elisabeth. 

No longer is the Earth dry, the wetness is evident in the air. Dew falls overhead, dripping onto the cooled ground. 

The boy smiles at toward her, while she does the same–– by taking his hand. He leads her down a familiar path, back toward her bedroom. He’s glad he was able to keep his princess dry, otherwise that’d be a hefty explanation that would be hard to explain.


End file.
